Crashing Waves
by Charlie's Mistress
Summary: Au: Layla loved Charlie more then anything especially when she found out she was pregnant but now that they crashed on the island she finds he's too busy with other things so she finds comfort in one southern bad boy, Sawyer. Now she has to decide if she
1. Chapter 1

**Crashing Waves**

**By: Julie Campbell**

**Chapter1 **

_The rain gently hit the small apartment window. In her mind, her heart beat as fast as the rain was hitting the window. She swallowed, she, only, had a half an hour before he would get home and she wanted to know before he would come tumbling in and take her to bed. _

_God, She never was so scared in her life. How could live this life of a rock star? She wasn't a rock star nor was she even a groupie. She was just a simple woman. Or she was until this very moment._

_She sat down on the toilet lid squeezing her hands together. How could she let this even happen? Even if it was just a scare, she should have been more careful. _

_Her hands started to shake as she heard the timer next to her god off. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Once she had caught her full composer, she opened her eyes and picked up the little stick. Two little pink lines stared back at her. Her heart dropped down to the pit of her stomach. _

"_Oh dear lord," Layla Bucklin muttered to herself. _

_Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She was pregnant but not only that but she was pregnant with Charlie Pace's kid and neither one of them were ready. He was having too much fun on his stage and backstage groupies. _

_How was she going to tell him that she was pregnant? Something crossed her mind that sent an even worse terror through her. Would he leave her? She knew he wasn't the father type. He never was the family type. Not with his asshole of a brother that he had. _

"_Layla, what are you going to do?" She whispered. "How did your life spiral so out of control?"_

Layla walked on the beach with the crisp sea air blowing lightly against her soft pale features. She felt the sand between her toes and enjoyed it. It was nice not having to walk around with shoes on. Her ankles were all ready tender. She was mixed between hating being pregnant and loving it.

She caressed her growing stomach. She was all ready five months pregnant and it had been four months since the plane hit turbulence and crashed on to the island. She was started to think of it more have home and she was glad she hadn't been the only pregnant woman on the island. All she had to do was ask for a few extra clothes.

"Layla!" a female voice called.

Layla turned and saw Claire Littleton walking towards her. Claire was holding her three-month-old son, Aaron. He was the cutest thing she had ever seen and it made her kind of excited about having her own child.

"Hey, Claire," Layla greeted.

Claire got up and shifted Aaron to the other arm.

"Hey. I saw you walking out here alone and thought I give you company," Claire smiled. "Plus, it isn't safe for us moms to be alone."

Layla sighed. It was there in the back of her mind. Ever since Claire had gotten attacked and kidnapped, it made everyone edgy and it scared her to death. She could be the next target and everyone was well aware of it every moment she let out a breath.

"I know but I was just going down to the little cliff and dip my feet into water," Layla explained.

Claire smiled knowingly.

"Isn't that by Sawyer's tent?" Claire asked bumping Layla's shoulder.

Layla rolled her eyes and looked at Claire with amusement and annoyance.

"Claire, remember I'm carry Charlie's kid?" Layla said.

Claire laughed and shook her head.

"I know, Layla. But you're not dead or blind either."

Layla and Claire laughed as they walked down to the little dipping whole. The ocean sparkled like diamonds with its crisp blue water looking tempting for a dip. Trees and grass was as green and lush as the Scotland hills with beaches of white sand. It was truly paradise.

"So, how are things with Charlie? Has he stepped up to the plate yet?" Claire asked.

Layla sighed and glanced over at Claire. If Claire only knew whom the real Charlie was. Everyone saw him as the druggie or the recovering drug addict. He wasn't that kind of man. At least use to be. He was a fun, caring guy. Of course everything changed when he started drugs. Perhaps it was her that didn't really know him.

"It was better when he wasn't a rock star," Layla answered. "So basically the same ole."

Claire shook her head. Her blonde hair flew over her shoulder with her sun wrapped up in his blue baby blanket. She kept shifting the baby from arm to arm. It was very clear her arms were getting tired.

"Here let me take him," Layla offered.

"You know, Layla, you shouldn't have to be alone while you're pregnant. You need as much love and compassion as a baby does. If Charlie can't provide that then why be with him?" Claire said in a serious tone.

The words haunted her. Even in her sleep what Claire said haunted her dreams. It was the main reason why she was awake now walking towards the bone fire in front of the tent. She had to admit, she made a few good friends on the island. Some of their pasts not the greatest but that didn't change their personalities. The one person who seemed to change on the island but still tried to isolate himself was Sawyer.

She had taken a fancy towards him. She would admit it now. Let Claire had said she wasn't blind or dead. She couldn't ignore his good looks or his southern accent. A girl from America herself, it sent thrills down her body. He was a true blown southern boy and she could see it in him. His dirty blonde hair and his crisp blue eyes made her wish she could move to south with him and sit on the porch and drink lemonade.

His southern hospitality sometimes fell flat because of his childhood. She knew there was a tender side of him. She saw it every time he held Aaron or when she needed help getting fruit. He was the first one to feel the little child in her kick. She would never forget his astonished face as he felt it. Of course, she couldn't forget the feel of his hands on her. They were smooth yet rough. Something about him was so masculine. He was more of a man, she realized, then Charlie may ever be.

Layla walked up to Sawyer's tent and saw him trying to read by firelight. His soft features were crunched up straining to get the words into sight. His jaw was strong yet gave his face a balance. It fit him so well. He was a strong man, and with a strong man, there has to be a strong jaw line.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you if you read by fire light you will go blind?" Layla smirked.

Sawyer looked up and flashed his beautiful model smile. She could have sworn he would have been a model with his true southern features. Soft skin complexion and yet hard features made you drawn to him. It was as if they were challenging you to try to open the deep past of his.

"What are you doing up, Blondie? It's not good a pregnant woman to be walking around or so the doc says," Sawyer asked before moving the bag and patting the seat next to him.

She didn't realize until she saw the seat how much her feet were killing her. She wondered how long she was standing there gawking at him and admiring his male beauty. She walked over and took the seat next to him.

"I couldn't sleep," Layla answered. "I have a lot of things on my mind."

She moved her sun kissed hair over her shoulder and pulling it back. Sawyer caught himself staring at her soft beauty. She had an amazing glow to her from both pregnancy and the sun. There was something about her that made him want to build a boat and get her off the island. Everyone knew it wasn't safe for any woman on the island, especially a pregnant one. Yet, she sat next to him stretching her long smooth legs. He did notice her ankles were swollen.

"British boy snoring too loud?" Sawyer asked cockily.

Layla let out a laugh that seemed to run through Sawyer like a waterfall. It seemed to settle deep into his heart. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He had been around a pregnant woman before and yet this one stood out more then the other. From her gorgeous smile to her soft voice.

"No, he's sleeping by Claire again," Layla answered. "I swear he's more interested in Claire and Aaron then he is in his own pregnant girlfriend."

Sawyer shook his head before setting down his book and slipped off his corny black reading glasses. Since they were on the island, they didn't have contacts or hippest style of glasses. It was the true curse of the island.

"That just shows you how little a brain he has," Sawyer said turned towards her.

Layla smiled softly at him.

"Thanks, Claire suggested that I move out of the tent and relocate," Layla informed.

Sawyer felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He didn't like the idea of her living in the forest either in the hatch or anywhere else. It just didn't settle right with him.

"Where would you go?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would help."

Hope suddenly filled his soul and his brain started working quickly.

"Well, how about you pitch your tent by me? I promise I won't bite and plus I have all the guns to protect."

Layla's face filled with appreciation and hope.

"Oh, Sawyer, thank you. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

He shooed the comment away with his hand before smiling at her.

"Why don't you sleep in my tent for the night and I'll sleep out here then we can get you moved and settled tomorrow?"

She smiled and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek.

"All right, I'm sorry to impose."

"Just get some rest, girlie. You need it for the little one."

She smiled before getting up and disappearing into his tent. Sawyer let out a happy sigh. So she would now be near by. He liked that idea. He could protect her better then Charlie could.

As if summoned, Charlie came running up to Sawyer in a pure panic. He was sweating and white as sheet. It was as if he had seen a ghost.

"Sawyer! Get Jack! The others kidnapped Layla!"

Sawyer didn't move. He wasn't sure whether to tell him that she was asleep in his tent.

"Easy, there, British boy. She's fine," Sawyer assured. "She's asleep in the tent."

"No! SHE ISN'T! She's not in her in her tent!"

Sawyer got up and pulled Charlie away from the fire and his tent. Layla needed rest and he didn't want Charlie to burn him to death.

"You do realize some people are trying to sleep. No, don't start yelling again. Again, I say she's fine. She's sound asleep in my tent. Now, why don't you go back and tend to your other girlfriend?"

Charlie stared stunned at Sawyer before he tried to swing at him but Sawyer grabbed his fist.

"Face it, British boy. You're not what she needs right now. She needs rest. So, why don't you just go back to sleep."

Before Charlie could say anything, Sawyer turned and walked off leaving Charlie stunned with tears glistening in his big gray eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She could smell him before he even touched her. She tried not to moan at his gentle touch. His hands graced over her like she was a fragile doll. With every touch, her body yearned for more. She stared into his blue eyes. God, they were so beautiful. The way he looked at her with the gentlest eyes made her heart melt. He looked at her and yet didn't care about the child that was growing in her stomach or the fact she was turning into a whale. 

"_You're so beautiful," he whispered. _

_He grazed over her growing stomach lightly. He placed such delicate kisses over it and softly talked to it. It made her want to cry. He looked up at her and smiled. He sat up right and pulled off his t-shirt revealing his very ripped body. He was the guy that every romance writer wrote about. He was hers. She knew it the moment he leaned over her and kissed her ever so softly. He held her up and removed her shirt. He pressed her body against her. _

"_Oh, Sawyer," She moan softly. _

_The soft kisses turned heated and needy. Their hands moved everywhere they could greedily. Neither one of them wanting to stop or willing to stop. _

Layla was jolted awake by the sound of something hitting the planeside of the tent. She sat up and breathed heavily. She pressed her hand against her forehead. Her body throbbed from the very vivid and exciting dream. She lay back down and started at the branch. What had her mind going into such very wrong side of the dream?

"Layla, you awake?" Sawyer asked popping his head in.

Layla looked at him and still saw the rock hard body in her dream. She started to reconsider moving next to him.

"Yeah, just give me a few," She answered,

Sawyer opened the flap wider and walked into the tent. He offered her a hand. She looked at the hand and smiled. He truly was a gentleman and knew her mind too well. She put her hand into his and he pulled her to her feet. He grabbed her arm before she fell forward or lost her balance.

"Easy there, Blondie. Why don't you do want you need to while I get you breakfast."

Layla stared at him a little stunned.

"Sawyer, you don't have to take care of me. I'm a big girl," Layla reminded.

Sawyer shook her head and walked her out of the tent. He didn't have a good feeling the moment he woke up. Something about the day unsettled him. He didn't know whether it was her brain dead boyfriend or the fucking island they were on. It rattled his bones.

"I know that but you can't climb the trees to get food without jeopardizing junior," Sawyer reminded.

Layla cocked her head as she smiled. So, there was a softer side of him and it was towards her. It wasn't Kate that he showed this sweet side to. It put pride in her chest. She had discovered another layer of Sawyer and hoped to discover more.

"Why, Sawyer, I didn't know you cared so much," Layla teased.

Sawyer huffed and ran his fingers through his hair roughly. His face tried to harden but it just made her smile widen.

"Yeah, Well don't get use to it."

She saluted before turning and trudging to the forest to use the bathroom. When she was done, she headed back towards Sawyer's camp when she felt a hand grip her arm very tightly. She turned and saw Charlie's angry face. She stared at him unsure for a moment. She never had seen him look so angry.

"Who, the bloody hell, do you think you are? You can not just make me worship you and then leave me like some maggot," He hissed.

Layla stared into his gray eyes and recognized the red haze in them. He was high again. She didn't know if it made the situation worse or better. No, she knew it made it worse but god, her heart, just for a moment, weakened and wanted to tell him that she loved him so dearly but she doubted it would make the situation better.

"You think you can secretly have an affair with a brainless American? As long as you're carrying my child you will not be seen around him. I will not look bad because my whore decided she wanted fool around, " He continued.

His gripped tightened and made her hiss in pain. She stared frightened at him as tears clung to her eyes. He never had been this hateful towards her. He always was so caring and gentle towards her. Her breath quivered.

"I am not your whore. I was not nor will I ever be. I am a grown woman and no man will control me. That includes you, Charlie. You were a good man at one time but now…I don't know who you are anymore nor do I even want to know," Layla snapped.

She pulled her arm from his grasp. She stared dead into his eyes. Oh, how she wanted to fall to her knees and wrap her arms around him. She wanted her old Charlie back. She wanted the man she loved and this wasn't him.

His gray eyes narrowed at her. He grabbed her shoulders tightly and started to shake her. His face twisted in anger. Cruel words spilled out of his mouth but her mind blocked them out refusing to hear it.

The next thing she knew, she saw was Charlie getting decked into the face. She cleared her vision and saw Kate standing there with a look of disgust on her face. Over Kate's shoulder she saw Sawyer running towards them with everyone else following but Jack was all ready there with his hand on her shoulder. Shock of the whole situation just made her still. She couldn't comprehend any of it.

"Layla, are you all right?" Jack asked looking for any bruises or cuts.

Kate stood close next to him doing the same. Sawyer pushed between them and looked at Layla with concerned eyes. He had a rope of bananas on his shoulder but suddenly slipped from his shoulder. He stood in shock at her pale complexion and the red eyes as tears streamed down her face. It was clear she didn't even know that she was crying. The tears just ran freely down her cheek. It was clear he would have no choice but to protect her, even if she fought him about it.

Jack paced back and forth down in the hatch. The place was designed in the late 70's and had the theme of the era. The walls were cement and wood. The floors were covered in wood with a huge kitchen in the middle. In the tiny sleeping area, there was a build in bunk bed. It gave them a sense of slight normalcy.

He stood in the living room pacing as Kate and Sawyer sat on the couch watching him. Sawyer sat back with his feet up on the table. He wouldn't let them think that he actually cared about Layla. It would ruin the image they had of him. The more isolated he was, the easier he could protect Layla. It might not seem logical to anyone else but it was logical to him and that all that mattered to him. He lit up a cigarette and watched Jack.

"So what's the plan, doc? Some great army or hold the one hit wonder in that cement cage of yours," Sawyer asked.

Kate rolled her eyes though she was thinking the same thing. What were they going to do? Charlie had a right, in a very microscopic way, to her. She was carrying his child but he, basically, just stood there and pushed her around, maybe not physically but verbally.

"I'm not sure yet. For right now, until we figure out what to do about Charlie, she will sleep in the hatch. It will make a lot more sense with there always being someone down here doing button duty," Jack informed.

Kate shook her head with a disagreement face. Something about the plan didn't seem right.

"I can understand where you're coming from Jack but watching her 24/7 isn't going to work. We don't want her to feel like a prisoner. She shouldn't pay for one mistake," Kate argued.

"I never said she was paying for getting with Charlie but I'm say he's unstable and unpredictable. We can't take our chances of him coming back and hurt her."

"Why don't we ask her what she wants instead of you two bickering about it? It is her problem, not ours," Sawyer jumped in.

Kate and Jack looked at Sawyer stunned. He was just sitting there calmly smoking his cigarette. He looked like nothing had just happened on the beach even though his insides were twisted around. He wanted to sit on guard and make sure the lofty bastard wouldn't touch her.

"It isn't just her problem. He could also hurt Claire or anyone else. I'm not taking any chances with him," Jack shot back.

Sawyer put out his cigarette before crossing his arms. He just looked amused. Kate noticed how odd he looked. Something was off with the smile and the way his body sat. It didn't seem relaxed or cocky. It seemed almost rigid.

"Why doesn't she just stay with Sawyer? He has all the guns and we, both, know how he is with a gun," Kate offered.

Jack shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but Layla interrupted him.

"No one needs to protect me. I'm not a child," Layla interrupted.

She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed against her chest. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Her face was stone. It seemed that the incident only stopped her for a moment.

"Layla, this isn't only about you. We have to think of everyone in the camp," Jack reminded.

Layla scuffed and rolled her eyes. She cocked her head with an amused face. She shook her head before she unconsciously scratched her collarbone that didn't go unnoticed by Sawyer. He, suddenly, got a clear image of her beautiful naked form. The simple way the breasts were placed against her body frame. Her beautiful expanding stomach that grew each day made her look like an angel. He could just feel her body pressed against his. He shook his head whipping the image away. He couldn't let his mind go that far or vivid. It could get himself into suspicion from each of them. He just needed a good cold shower and some 'alone time'.

"Please, Jack, Walt could kick Charlie's ass. He's a wimp," Layla argued.

"He wasn't a wimp when he shot Ethan," Jack reminded.

Layla stood there quiet for a moment. She remembered the moment. It was the true moment she knew Charlie had decided to toss her aside. The pain was still there with the memory. He was her one weakness and she hated it. It wasn't fair. She made one mistake and she was still paying for it.

Sawyer stood up and stretched his body. He tried to make it seem natural he just decided he wanted to get up even though when Layla came into the room he wanted to get her out of there and lock her away. He wanted to be her hero. He mentally groaned. The last thing he ever wanted was to try to be someone's hero. He wasn't a good man and he knew she deserved better. It was clear she deserved better than the doped up one hit wonder.

"Well that was different. That was when he wasn't doped up on heroin," Layla added.

_Layla stood over the stove putting the noodles into the steaming hot pot. Water boiled to the point steam was coming out of the pot. She heard the kitchen door open before feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at the British blonde that was holding her. _

"_Something smells delicious," Charlie purred into her ear. _

_She smiled at him amused._

"_I haven't even put the food in yet," Layla chuckled. _

_Charlie kissed her neck and started to put light kissed down her neck and over her shoulder._

"_Who said it was the food?" He asked cockily._

_Her eyes drifted closed loving the feel of his breath against her skin before snapping out of her trance and hitting him with the dishtowel. _

"_Stop that, my parents are in the other room and I prefer not to traumatize them," Layla reminded. _

"_You are such a parent's dream child, aren't you?" Charlie groaned._

"_Not since I came home with a British rock star boyfriend," She teased. _

_He chuckled and pocked her in the side making her squeal then burst into a fit of giggles. _

"_You're such a bad kid. I don't know how your parents deal with you," He said sarcastically. _

_She laughed and tossed the dishrag at him._

Layla still heard the laughter in her head as she walked towards the beach. They got along so well then it all fell apart. She didn't know how or when but things turned into something that she always dreaded. Though, he never was abusive or ever treated her horribly. He just wasn't there. He was so empty towards her. He had no emotions when he talked. It broke her heart as he just turned to stone.

What had happened had been emotion, it was nice to see some in him but it killed her it had to be anger. She had prayed it would be some sort of love towards her but as the days go one, she started to really doubt he would show her love and or any compassion towards the child she was carrying.

The sky suddenly turned dark and the rain started dumping out of the sky. She stared up at the sky as the huge raindrops fell on her face. She closed her eyes and smiled. She loved the rain. It always seemed to sooth her rough nerves. Something about it was peaceful. She didn't understand it but she preferred not to question it.

Layla whipped the rain off her face and started walking again. She strolled on the beach and saw Charlie sitting on a rock with his back to her playing on his guitar. Her heart ached and jumped at the same time. She wouldn't give up on him. It wasn't her nature to give up easy. If they were going to separate, then one of them would have to either get killed or kidnapped.

She walked up behind him. She found it hard to even say his name. She wanted to touch him but she couldn't pull herself to even move. She just stared at the back of his head. Her mind rustled with a million thoughts of if she was in danger or if he would even talk to her.

Charlie felt someone behind him and he turned and saw Layla standing there soaked to the bone. She was just staring at him with her emerald eyes glistening with seemed to be tears. He felt the guilt that he was even rough with her. His gray eyes looked at the stomach that held his child. He felt his heart stopped. He felt like his life was a haze about the pregnancy until that very moment with the clothes clinging to her skin.

Layla felt her heart jump into her throat as she watched in pure surprise Charlie place his hand against her stomach. It was the first time he even made the true acknowledgement to the baby besides his anger tantrum. He was coming. She could feel it in her chest. She just had to keep faith.

Charlie felt the baby kick against his hand. He felt suddenly choked up. He dropped his guitar and wrapped his arms around her waist sobbing begging for her forgiveness. He, suddenly, felt her delicate fingers in her hair before she started to move. She got on her knees as she came to his eye level. He couldn't dare look her in the eyes.

"Charlie, please look at me," Layla said softly.

He lifted his eyes to her face. Her eyes show the love that he always felt from her. The sweet understanding and caring that was Layla. She was his Layla. He didn't understand how he could screw up.

"I'm sorry," Charlie whispered. "Layla, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you in any form."

Layla placed her finger on his lips silencing him. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Charlie pulled her closely kissing her urgently as his guilt ate at him. He would never forgive himself for even hurting her.

Sawyer watched from the forest as the two kissed passionately. He felt jealousy run through his veins. How could she forgive him? He was a useless bastard. He could only hurt her worse.

"Get yourself together, Ford, you don't care what happens to her," He whispered to himself before turning and walking away still feeling the sting of being tossed aside.


End file.
